My Immortal
by fallenphoenixrising
Summary: sonfic. How cruel were the gods to have brought about such a fruitless existence, Puck the god of tricksters had surely thought up humanity’s sequential lifestyles, to live and die a life without purpose. For now that she is gone, that is what I had.


**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Inuyasha and his cute fuzzy ears or even this wonderful song but I don't sob**

**This is a one shot song fic. And I'm afraid that it does not have a happy ending, so if you don't like that sort of thing please don't read or at very least don't flame me for it cause I gave fair warning.**

**Inuyasha POV**

_I'm so tired of being here_

_Suppressed by all of my childish fears_

Sweet glistening drops of dew hung precariously from the leafs tip. I watched as the dew had formed when the night neared its end and I continued to watch as the first rays of sun shone through illuminating the miniscule droplet, and finally I watched as the foliage gave way and the priceless jewel came crashing to the hard packed earth. Its existence like all others coming to an abrupt end, no matter how long it had clung to its only sanctum ever close to demise, it had ended abruptly.

_And if you have to leave_

_I wish that you would just leave_

_Because your presence still lingers here_

_And it won't leave me alone_

How cruel were the gods to have brought about such a fruitless existence, Puck the god of tricksters had surely thought up humanity's sequential lifestyles, to live and die a life without purpose. For now that she is gone, that is what I had, time was the only thing left to me and it too would no doubt run out sooner than not.

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just to much that time cannot erase_

How could she have left me? With all the pieces of my shattered heart, so like the bittersweet fragments of jewel I had sought with her by my side, I wanted to hold her again, I wanted to come plunging to the ground, propelled by some unseen force at merely the sound of her sweet melodic voice.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scrum I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I've held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have all of me_

I clutched the jade and tooth necklace and remembered the first time we met, somehow I knew even then I couldn't kill her, I had aimed at her but something in my heart tugged and I missed her vital spots on purpose.

_You used to captivate me_

_By your resonating light_

_But now I'm bounded by the light you left behind_

The runt wasn't here, neither were the monk or the slayer, so none witnessed my tears, no one knew my pain as I remembered her limp and lifeless form in my arms. She had smiled at me when she passed, tears forming in her eyes as they lost all their beautiful gleam.

_Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams_

_Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me_

She had held my hand and tried to reassure me, when it was my fault she had died. Why did she have to jump in the way like that! She knew my body was stronger, she knew that I could heal! But she didn't know that she was my reason for living and that without her I might as well be dead.

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just to real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

Thinking back I'm amazed at the things that I miss most about her, I miss the faces she would give me when I had done something reckless, and the pout she got when she wanted to go home, I missed the fire in her eyes when she told me to sit, and the way she always had to touch my ears when she thought I was asleep.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I've held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have all of me_

I missed everything about her and most of all I missed the feeling I got when she was around, the way she would sit and talk to me without the hint or blatant sounds of disgust in her voice. She was the first to treat me as an equal and the last to treat me wrong, somehow she saw what no one else took the time to. She saw the scorned, and scared child and wept for it, she held the hand of the lost puppy inside and it was her touch that saved me.

The sun is up completely now and the others will soon come to try and pull me away again but I don't care. This will be my last day with them, I can't stay here anymore, not when everything here reminds me of her. They all know what is going to happen, they know that Kagome made my life worth living and without her there is no life left to live. I think the runts taking all this pretty hard though, I wish we could have raised him as our own pup, but it just wasn't meant to be. I'll wait until nightfall, Kagome loved to see the stars in this era, so I'll wait and allow the dark of night to engulf me and carry my soul away to spend all eternity with its match and mate.

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_

_And though you're still with me_

_I've been alone all along_

Nightfall is here now and with it my descent so like the droplet of water, and as I look up at the stars I close my eyes and crash to the earth at the bottom of the canyon my dying thoughts are of the only woman I could ever love.

**I know, I know its been done like a million times before but its just what happened to come out when I sat down at my computer. I know its short but it is a song fic. and it seemed appropriate. I'll try and post the next chapter to Bad Memories, Deadly Dreams soon. Please R&R and let me know what you think. **

**Later **


End file.
